


The Bets

by BeautifulDecay



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BDSM, Competition fucking, F/M, Intense teasing, Oral, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, porn with a plot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDecay/pseuds/BeautifulDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BLU and RED Scout make a bet, involving you of course, when BLU Scout wins this one, more Bets are ensued</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bets

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but there will be much more to come!

BLU!Scout x RED!Reader

You were fairly new to the red team, the newbie, which also mean you didn’t have much experience in the war zone and with missions, also meaning you were training almost 24/7, orders being barked at you repeatedly. But for once, today, orders weren’t being barked at you, you didn’t need to train, you could…relax, and it was AMAZING. You spent the day cleaning up your small room, then having a shower to relax your muscles.

While you enjoyed your shower, unknown you to, BLU Scout had gotten into the base some how, currently trying to hide from the Scout on your team. “O’ Shiiiit” he said, rounding a corner and going into the closest room, which just happened to be the shower room you were in. He presses his ear to the door as he heard the other run by, he chuckled to himself before turning to see where it was, steamy, hot. And there through the glass doors of the shower, he could see your figure, your back was turned to him.

His eyes widened slightly as that cocky smirk arose on his face. Quietly, he removed his hat, then peeled his shirt off, followed by his boots, then the rest. The door opened with a slight click which you didn’t pay attention to, unit two arms were wrapped around your waist, and you were pulled back against a firm chest. Before you could even turn and slap the male behind you, your hands were caught and you were turned and pressed against the wall of the shower.

Then you glared, knowing this was not the Scout from your team seeing as last time he tried to sneak into your shower, he had trouble walking. “Well hey’a there babe” he said, the Boston accent rolling off his tongue, frankly you had always found the accent to be a turn on, and things would have probably gotten steamy with the Scout from your team if he had faster reflexes.

As realization came to you, a blush flooded onto your cheeks. You were naked, in the shower, pinned, by the other teams Scout. And holy shit he was naked too. You averted your eyes away and turned your head, blushing intensely. “Aw, whassa matter doll face? Somthin’ wrong?” He asked in a cocky tone, holding both of your hands with one of is as he grabbed your chin and made you look at him.   
You made a small pouting noise which was followed by Scout pressing his lips to yours in a fairly rough manner. He moved his knee between your legs, you could feel the tingling between your legs as he did so, making you moan against his lips. His hand left your chin as he moved it down your body, cupping and playing with your breasts as he did.

Pinching and pulling at your nipples, arching your back, pushing yourself into his hand even more, only for the cocky little fucker to move his hand down your stomach to where you wanted him to be. He parted from the kiss, panting lightly as he gave you that signature smirk as he rubbed your clit roughly, pleasure jolting through your body as he did, making you gasp.

He watched your expression as he pushed two fingers into you, moving them in and out at an agonizing pace, you whimpered in want, biting your lip, giving him your neediest look. “I needa’ hear ya say whatcha want princess” He said huskily, leaning in, nipping your ear lobe, kissing down your jaw. “P-Please” you whimpered, barley audible. “Louder” he growled against your neck.

Slowly, a third finger was pushed into you, making you gasp. He moved them in and out, curling them in just the right way to make you squirm. “P-Please” you moaned, a tad louder then before. “Still can’t hear ya” he whispered, his fingers curling in just the right way, he let go of your hands and you wrapped your arms around his neck, clawing at his back, begging him to make you cum. 

“That’s more like it sweetcheaks” He smirked, moving his fingers faster and faster till you were at your peak.  
And of course, as you were about to cum, the cocky fuck pulls his fingers out. Next thing you know your legs are spread and his head is right between them, his tongue flicking your clit before he gently bites it and sucks, with that you were pushed over the edge, moaning loudly as you came, arching your back as he lapped it all up. 

Scout rose back up slowly, kissing up your body as he did. “Ready for tha main show babe?” He asked, grabbing your thighs, holding you up and wrapping them around his waist, your arms went around his neck as he slowly pushed his cock into you.  
It was bigger then you thought, I mean you didn’t really get a good look when your Scout came into the shower because he was crumpled over holding his groin. But holy man, this felt amazing. You let your head fall back against the tiled wall, the sound of panting, skin slapping skin, moans and the water was all that could be heard.

“Holy fuck” he groaned, rolling his hips against you before picking up the pace, he went faster, harder, more aggressive, and you loved every second of it. You dragged your nails down his back which only seemed to egg him on, making him groan. Still holding you, his dick still in you, he exited the shower and let you stand, grabbing a handful of your hair and making you bend over the counter before he rammed back into you. Making you cry out.

“Oh my god Scout yes!” You cried, hands balled into fists as he gripped your hip with his other hand. “Fuck S-Scout I-Im gonna c-c” “Ohhh fuck me too babe” he groaned, going harder and faster, angling himself to where he hit your g spot every time, making you go crazy. Within seconds you were cumming, having one of the best orgasms of your life. He followed not long after, groaning as he came inside you, but he kept thrusting as you both rode through your orgasms.

Soon he stopped, staying inside you as he planted a kiss on your back, then the door burst open, revealing your Scout. His eyes were wide as he took in the scene before him. “Looks like I won the bet there champ~” The Scout behind you said, cocky as ever. “Bet?” You questioned, looking back and forth between the two.   
Red stepped in and closed the door. “New proposition” he said, clasping his hands together over his face as he neared you. Blu pulled out of you and you stood up straight, noticing the blush coming to Scouts cheeks as his eyes roamed over your body, he bit his lip then looked at his twin standing next to you. 

“New bet, whoever makes her scream tha loudest” He said, your eyes widened as you watched them shake hands, Scout pulled you away from his twin and held you against him as he told the other to get out. Once he was gone, you looked up at Scout, who was already looking down at you, pink tinting his cheeks as he brought his hand up and cupped your cheek gently, leaning down and pressing his lips to yours in a gentler manor. 

“So when does this new bet come into play?” You asked, he smirked and nipped at your bottom lip. “Whenever I want” He growled, smirking down at you. You knew what was going to happen, this was going to be a competition between the two Scouts and you were caught in the middle. And to be honest, you were excited to see what they could do.


End file.
